


a kitten's worth

by yournoona



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lame thing i thought of in the late after hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournoona/pseuds/yournoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan and Seungcheol decide to buy a pet. They disagree on their choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kitten's worth

**Author's Note:**

> i am absolute jeongcheol trash and a sucker for kitties and this idea just popped into my head at 2 freaking AM and i couldn't sleep. i hope you all lovelies enjoy this little piece of rushed writing. not even beta-ed

The look Jeonghan gives him is one of exasperation, and Seungcheol doesn’t think he wouldn’t be able to give in this time. Being the overly-loving boyfriend he is, it’s usually Seungcheol who surrenders to Jeonghan’s wishes and showers him with—sometimes, Jeonghan thinks—too much love. But it’s not like Jeonghan hates it anyway, Seungcheol knows how he would look away and smile at his random stunts like the one time he had yelled out ‘i love you, jeonghan jjang!!’ from his class window three floors up to the small music stage Jeonghan’s club held in the field. 

“But they’re less maintenance,” argues his younger boyfriend, the creases on his forehead showcasing his evident displeasure. 

“Yeah but don’t you think they’d be more friendly?” says Seungcheol, his usually patient façade starting to fade. It was a huge matter to the both of them after all.

“No” Jeonghan sounds exhausted as a sigh leaves his lips. “They demand too much attention. Don’t you think they’re noisy too?”

Scoffing at the excuse the brunet gave, Seungcheol looks away in an attempt to clear his mind, not wanting to lose his patience, at the same time also obstinate about his decision. Having both was also not an option; they both didn’t live in a mansion—well if you called a cramped apartment such, then perhaps so. The elder blond wondered if he had spoiled his boyfriend too much in situations like this (but he never stopped pampering him anyways) where Jeonghan was as obstinate as him on deciding such matters.  
“Seongcheol-ya, come on be a man and get this for me”, adds Jeonghan, which practically sounded like a whine to the elder’s years as he eyes the bundle of fur the brunet held before him. It was a white Persian kitten, possessing a round yellow set of eyes that beamed at him the same way Jeonghan was giving him such a begging look. 

“But why don’t you want a puppy?” the elder inquires, stalling for words as he looks for a better excuse in his mind. “They’ll take really good care of you once they grow up when I’m not around!”

 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “I can take care of myself for god’s sake, I’m only two months away from you”, he retorts in mild annoyance, turning the kitten in his hands to face him and scratch its chin. 

“Well I want a puppy. We can’t have both, you know our apartment’s full enough with us already”, the elder disagrees with a cross of his arms in front of his chest, giving his best attempt at being stern as his eyes watch the retriever puppies longingly while Jeonghan busies himself with the kitten in his hands. 

“Fine, we don’t need to get both then. I’d rather not have a cat than deal with a puppy.” replies the younger harshly, placing the kitten back in its cage, crestfallen.   
Seungcheol hates that look on his boyfriend.

It was obvious how much Jeonghan was disappointed with the lack of words on the way home. After being in relationship for more than a year and moving in seven months later, the elder blond was already familiar with the younger’s mannerisms. He would choose only to speak when necessary due to his mind being occupied with the matter, this time the issue about not being able to have a pet of his liking due to differing opinions with his boyfriend. Seungcheol would usually be touchy with his adorable (and really beautiful!) boyfriend but Jeonghan would obviously reject his advances in the sour mood he was in. He sits in a defensive stance, arms crossed in front of him as he stares outside the bus window—yeah, he was mad all right, he wasn’t even looking at Seungcheol—to whatever the heck he found interesting on the streets. 

It was also Jeonghan who had suggested getting a pet, claiming it would be similar to them having a baby, and truthfully, Seungcheol laughed at the suggestion. No, not because his cute boyfriend wanted a pet but the excuse that came out of his lips really sounded like himself and once he pointed out that fact, he had earned a slap on his arm as well as a flustered look on Jeonghan’s features, which was always totally amusing to see each time. The problem arose when they had voiced out which pet they wanted, only to find they had differing opinions. Jeonghan wanted a kitten, enjoying the bundle of (sinister) cuteness and precious little beings while Seungcheol wished for a puppy, finding the joyful energy of a puppy more preferable.

Maybe this shouldn’t have happened in the first place.

Even when they’re in bed Jeonghan opts to face the wall, shoulder-length brown tresses free from the restriction of the usual hair-tie, giving Seungcheol a pitiful view of his back. Usually the younger brunet would turn to the elder, demanding to be hugged without any words uttered because it’s just what Seungcheol does and he’s accustomed to it, having the elder coddle on him too much. 

“Baby,” calls Seungcheol and no matter how cringe-worthy Jeonghan claims the nickname to be, he can’t help but feel flustered whenever he hears it. It seems like his boyfriend knows that too, since he hasn’t stopped addressing him by the word. 

There’s no reply and it’s a firm positive the brunet is still miffed with their little dispute. Seungcheol sighs as he thinks of a way to settle with his boyfriend as it didn’t seem like Jeonghan was going to cool down anytime soon. He eyes the figure next to him, momentarily tempted to just pull the boy in for some spooning as they sleep because it’s one of his favorite positions whereas Jeonghan prefers cuddling into his chest. It takes a while before the blond hears the faint what sounding from the younger and he takes it as a green light, wasting no time as his hands reach out for the male’s waist, using his strength to pull his (not so) unwilling boyfriend closer to his form. 

A small grunt leaves Jeonghan’s throat but with the no moves he makes to avoid the elder’s touch, Seungcheol knows he isn’t 100% disapproving. He smiles to himself as his fingers make its way through Jeonghan’s soft brown tresses, which always slips through his fingers like silk (save for when Jeonghan forgets to wash his hair, but it’s very rare with how he maintains his hair and this is not one of those moments) and lulls the younger to sleep. 

“Should I sing you to sleep?” he offers, laughing slightly as he places his chin atop the younger’s head. 

“No, you suck”, was Jeonghan’s reply, his words accompanied with a scoff. His words were a lie though, for he found his boyfriend’s voice a pleasure to his ears on the rare occasions he sang.

“Not that much! I sang Jason Mraz’s I’m Yours for you on stage before you chimed in and you didn’t even know the lyrics!” 

“Shut up”, Jeonghan practically groans, voice lazed in drowsiness. He starts to laugh when Seungcheol doesn’t listen and sings anyway, the first verse leaving his lips in a tune.

“Yah, Seungcheol!” he protests with a laugh and shifts on his spot to face the elder instead earning a knowing grin from Seungcheol who showcases his signature gummy smile. He was aware the boy had wanted a better position, (read: his chest) Jeonghan really was too easy to read for him sometimes. With no words, he proves himself correct as the brunet sinks downwards, habitually lacing his arm around his boyfriend’s tummy with his head positioned against the blond’s broad chest. The latter stops his singing only to laugh, resuming to caress the brunet’s long tresses affectionately. Jeonghan enjoys the softness of the elder’s touch and closes his eyes, content enough with his comfortable position and murmurs out a few words, his last attempt on persuading his very, very loving boyfriend.

“Are you sure I can’t have the kitten? She’s going to be adorable, I swear.” 

Jeonghan feels the elder’s chest heave up and down slowly as the blond breathes out heavily and presses a kiss to the younger’s forehead. “Good night, baby.”

It’s probably a no, and Jeonghan gives up on the matter as he succumbs to sleep at the same time. 

The next day Jeonghan wakes up earlier and he ‘forgets’ to wake up his boyfriend, causing the other to be in a messy rush to pick up his things as he bolts out the door to campus, the former shaking his head as he sips on his habitual morning dose of milk tea. The two major in different courses with Jeonghan taking literature while Seungcheol studies engineering, the latter needing the use of his circle-rimmed glasses whenever he studied which the younger found very adorable. Jeonghan would never admit that of course, but perhaps he would, someday, when he’s feeling nice enough.

It’s three pm and Seungcheol is on his way back from campus and on a scorching hot day such as these, the blond wants nothing than to just plop on his bed in a simple wife-beater while abusing the fan on its highest power. He notices a familiar figure with brown locks tied in simple horse-tail squat in front of their apartment building and calls his name as he runs towards the form, immediately embracing the brunet in a tight hug.

Jeonghan barely has time to make out the figure running towards him before he’s locked in a hug, unable to escape with his hands being occupied. “Hey, careful!” he protests, shifting on his feet to face the elder boyfriend who looks exhausted—wow, Jeonghan is glad he doesn’t take any maths or anything in his course—and reveals a stray kitten in his arms who mewls at the sight of Seungcheol. “Hello, bab--“ Seungcheol is cut off by Jeonghan’s exclamation.

“Oh my god, I think he likes you!” Jeonghan assumes excitedly, holding up the kitten to the blond’s face. The kitten mewls at the close proximity, dark eyes boring into Seungcheol’s own as he blinks at the sight, barely finding any space between them. Without waiting for a response Jeonghan pulls back the kitten to hug it to his chest, pressing soft kisses to the side of its mouth as if having no problem with the fact the kitten was stray and probably unattended to. Oddly enough, it seems the kitten had no problem being in the male’s care as it stays silent, letting the brunet do as he like. Stray kittens were usually more feisty compared to domestic ones due to living in the streets and Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan coos over the kitten and—why doesn’t he do the same to his own boyfriend?? 

Seungcheol pouts and the sight catches the attention of his boyfriend. “What?” he asks, quite oblivious to the fact his boyfriend was jealous over the kitten.  
“Nothing,” he lies, still eyeing the kitten in Jeonghan’s arms with envy. Heck, he’s still stroking the kitten’s fur as he speaks but his attention doesn’t skip the way his boyfriend looks completely affectionate to the kitten and he thinks maybe he should give him a chance and set aside his jealous ego if he gets to see the younger completely happy like that and should have probably realized this yesterday instead of being stubborn about his own hopes for a puppy. “Let’s head inside.”

It's a delightful surprise for Jeonghan when Seungcheol comes home with a cage in hand two days later, the white Persian Jeonghan had wished for the previous days lying lazily inside, earning a generous amount of kisses his pretty boyfriend showers him with once he sets his eyes on the kitten after appearing through the front door, showing Jeonghan’s genuine gratitude and happiness and he deems it completely worth it because heck, it’s not every day Jeonghan initiates amorous touches to the elder. 

He really does pamper the boy too much.


End file.
